lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
June Harris
You may also be looking for another Dr. Smith | romances = | mother = Sheila Harris † | father = | brothers = | sisters = Jessica Harris | sons = | daughters = | grandfather = | grandmother = | other family = }} "Dr. Smith has a way of making people do things they regret." - , "Resurrection" June Harris, also known as Dr. Zoe Smith, is a main character in Netflix's 2018 television series Lost in Space. June is a career criminal who was effectively a stowaway on the 24th colony mission. She had originally stolen her sister Jessica's identity to board the Resolute to escape Earth's demise. When the ship was later attacked by an alien Robot, she stole the access card of an injured Dr. Zachary Smith, in order to board his ''Jupiter'' shuttle and escape again. After the emergency situation on the Resolute and the subsequent crash-landing on an unknown planet, she continued to pose as psycho-therapist "Dr. Smith" until Don West discovered the truth. After the group escaped the planet, she was able to board the Resolute. There, she altered computer records to give herself the official identity of Dr. Smith, and attacked Captain Radic, the only member of the ship's command staff who could identify her true nature. She then continued to pose as Dr. Smith before making a sacrifice to protect the vessel's children. Personality & Character June Harris was born into a family of wealth and influence, but she became a career criminal. She loves to show her teeth at all times. Despite having a privileged life, she never had the affections of her parents. She lost her father at a young age and lost the affections of her mother. She resorted to thievery and various forms of crime (possibly a means to get attention) to supplement her life. Because of her actions, the family favored her little sister, Jessica, who inherited the family business and fortune. When Earth suffered catastrophic damage, Jessica decided to give the remainder of the Harris fortune to June as she was leaving for Alpha Centauri. Unwilling to die with a fortune she couldn't enjoy because of her dirty resume, June drugged Jessica, stole her identity, and then escaped Earth on the Resolute, taking her chance to start a new life, with no boundaries. Posing as Jessica Harris, she almost succeeded in her deception except for the fact that Jessica had an affair with a security guard on board the Resolute. The guard realized that she wasn't Jessica and tried to arrest her, but June ended up killing the guard, venting him through the airlock. Arrested for murder, June escaped interrogation during the Robot's attack. She found an injured Doctor Zachary Smith and stole his identity in order to gain access to the Jupiter 18, for emergency escape. After she crash landed on the mysterious planet, she continued to pose as a family therapist, and took refuge with the Robinson Family. Taking advantage of the fact that none of the survivors knew about Dr. Smith, she manipulated the Robinsons and the survivors in an elaborate plan to attain the Robot's power in order to protect her from harm when she returned to the Resolute. June is a consummate survivor and a psychopath. She's highly skilled in lying, infiltration, and manipulation. Although not a real therapist, she has strong psycho-analytic abilities that allow her to understand and manipulate the people around her to do her bidding. A person without power, she relies on her cunning and subterfuge to have others do her work without taking responsibility. She's also self-delusional about her place in the world. Despite all the evil that she's perpetrated, she's convinced that she's no different than anyone else and that all her actions up to this point have been heroic. She wants the robot's strength to give herself the power to dominate others so that she won't have to be hurt by anyone any more, however, it's more about survival and displacing responsibility than she can admit. June will do whatever it takes to have the advantage and will risk other people's lives for her benefit. Despite being self-deluded, she's self-aware about her own denials to not be so easily manipulated by others when they call her out on her own proclamations. However, there is some part of her that cares about the Robinsons as she uncharacteristically helped them, choosing the close family over her own survival if their lives were at risk. Overall, June is a mastermind that can't be trusted. History Early Days June is the eldest daughter of the Harris family. Little is known about the dynamics of the family, but according to June herself, she lost her mother at a young age and her father favored Jessica (her little sister) more than her. Eventually, she ran away and got herself involved into a life of crime, developing various underworld skills such as identity theft, lying, and manipulation. After the Christmas Star Incident, Earth suffered major environmental damage and is dying because of it. For those with great resources, they can now immigrate to Alpha Centauri to start a new life. Jessica herself planned to leave Earth to go to the new world, and decided to give most of her possessions to June as she can't use it on Alpha Centauri. Unwilling to stay in a dying world and unable to enjoy her riches, June drugged Jessica and surgically removed the ID chip out of her arm. She left Jessica tied up in her own house while June boarded the Resolute for a fresh start. However, things didn't work out as planned. Arrested for Murder & The Robot's Attack June successfully masqueraded herself as Jessica, and all was well until a security guard made sexual advances. The guard was having an affair with Jessica and quickly realized June was an imposter. He tried to stop her, but in the struggle got himself locked into an airlock with the venting sequence active. Afraid to get arrested, she hesitated long enough for the airlock to open and suck the guard out into space, but she was ultimately arrested despite this. While being interrogated, the robot attacked the Resolute, attempting to recover its stolen technology. While walking through the panic, she found an injured Doctor Zachary Smith and took his jacket with his ID. Posing as Dr. Smith, she escaped on Jupiter 18, pretending it was her own ship, along with Don West, and crash landed onto the foreign planet. Escaping the Resolute & Crash Landing With the Robot still causing chaos in the Resolute, June (now Dr. Smith) had Don West help her pilot Jupiter 18 to crash-land onto the nearby planet. Once on the surface, she and Don salvaged what they could and began searching for survivors on foot. They found a chicken, Debbie, and an injured pilot that ejected from her seat. During their journey, June made up a story of how Don reminds her of her brother, lost in a car accident. During a shrapnel storm, June and Don took refuge in a cave. Using the excuse that Don needed to look after the injured pilot, June volunteered to continue the search for help while leaving behind the last remaining flare gun for him. Secretly, June stole the gun and left Don and the pilot for dead. It was while traveling she spotted the Robinson's chariot and used the flare to signal for help. The Robinsons rescued June and claiming to be a lone survivor, she left Don and the injured pilot for dead. Unknown to her, Don found refuge in Dr. Hiroki Watanabe's Jupiter 11. Survival & Resurrecting Robot After the rescue, June took the time to bond with and study the Robinsons, while figuring a way out. She realized if she returned to the Resolute, she'd likely be arrested and possibly executed for her crimes. Either way, her future looked bleak without a means to avoid jail or death. She took a great interest in the Robot as her means of protection from those who would threaten her freedom, but she had to get the Robot's loyalties on her side. As the Robinsons rejoined with crash survivors from other Jupiter spacecraft, June plotted to have the Robot be exposed to the colonists and to remove the pacifist command that . June knocked out Maureen during the attempted launch to reach the Resolute. The miscalculations caused the ship to explode and June escaped during the confusion. Taking the Robot parts and Maureen with her, she revealed her true nature and expected Maureen to cooperate despite playing a role in her husband's demise. Accidentally, the Robot connected to the ship and initiated repairs, being restored. No longer loyal to Will, his new allegiance was to Dr. Smith. During this time, Will figured a means to extract concentrated biofuel from the solidified excrements of a pterodactyl-like species. Using the waste converters, the colonists recovered enough bio matter to create the necessary fuel they need to launch all the Jupiter spacecrafts back to the Resolute. The Robinsons were the only ones left, waiting for Judy and Maureen to come back to Jupiter 2. June forced the crew to cooperate and take her back to the Resolute, but Maureen wanted to rescue her husband, John. June wanted to force Maureen to give up on John and Don so they could return to the Resolute, due to their limited fuel. However, Maureen refused to bend to her will and locked June and the Robot within the commons of the ship. Using a harpoon, the Robinsons tried to rescue John, when June broke free and had the Robot stop them. Although angry at John, she uncharacteristically decided to help, and re-fired the harpoon to return John to the ship. In-between all of this, the robot had help from another robot to retrieve their engine. The other robot was about to harm Will, when he remembered his friendship with Will, and saved him. The robots took the fight into space while the rest of the Robinsons reclaimed their ship, and had June quarantined. The group then prepared to return the Jupiter 2 to the Resolute, when it veered off course. The Robot's starship engine was brought aboard the ship and began melding with the Jupiter's core engine room. It created a warp gate and swallowed everyone aboard into another system, leaving the Robinsons lost in space. Apparent Death With the Resolute under attack by an army of robots, June tried to escape in a Jupiter craft but was stopped by the Robot. June asked the Robot for just one word that would get her to stop and he responded with "family." The Robot succeeded in getting June to stop and as she wandered through the corridors, seemingly stunned, she witnessed the children preparing to evacuate and caught a ball one dropped. As the trapped robots prepared to break free, June locked Maureen in a room, donned a spacesuit and went to stop the robots from cutting the power lines and escaping herself. June explained to Maureen that the Robot's word caused her to understand something: June's mother is dead and her sister hates her. As a result, the only real family she has is the Robinsons and she isn't willing to let them die. June struggled as the intense magnetic pressure in the room threatened to crush her in her suit, worsened by her scratching her helmet on a robot's finger, causing it to begin to crack. June moved the power wire, but discovered that another robot was close to cutting a different wire that she couldn't reach in time. With her helmet on the verge of breaking, June told Maureen that she at least bought them some time before closing her eyes, accepting her fate. Moments later, Maureen heard June scream and the sound of her helmet shattering. June's shattered helmet and chest piece floated by the window moments later, though there was no sign of her body which may have been crushed in the pressure. Maureen was left devastated by June's selfless sacrifice and her ability to surprise them in the best possible way. The Robot was later shown to have kept the rubber ball June collected as a memento along with the bridle of a horse he cared about that had died. Her sacrifice, along with that of Scarecrow, bought the children the time they needed to escape. Appearances Notes & Trivia * The name "June Harris" is likely in honour of original series cast members June Lockhart and Jonathan Harris. Gallery June_Harris.jpg|Season 1 LIS 201 production still 1.jpg LIS 201 production still 4.jpg Echoes.jpg|Altered "Dr. Smith, Zoe" profile Navigation Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Jupiter 2 (Netflix)